Let the rain fall down
by Tchen
Summary: Taito  Yaoi. What will happen when Tai confesses his feelings to Matt? The rollercoaster starts here.
1. Ch 1: Perfect didn't feel so perfect

Let the rain fall down

'**Let the rain fall down, and wake my dreams.**

**Let it wash away my sanity'.**

Two young males lay back on the floor. A bushy haired, tanned, tall brunette, and a blonde pretty boy with icy blue eyes. The brunette sighed.

"Why rain?" he asked his friend. Sighing once again he sat up, crossing his legs.

"Yama..?", looking over his shoulder at his friend he noticed the blonde boy had fallen asleep. Tai swung his body around in order to face his friend properly. Standing up, he exited the living room and entered his own, carefully closing the door. He sat at his desk

chair and leant his cheek on his palm.

"Yama, why can't I tell you?", he spoke quietly to the picture of him and his friend at Tai's birthday party last year.

"Why can't I tell you these feelings.." For a long time, Tai had been pondering his feelings for Matt. How much he cared for his friend, what he'd do if he lost him.. Matt meant more than anyone to Tai. Tai figured, he loved Matt. But, Matt was his _best_ _friend_. He had been since they were far younger, and it scared Tai. Was he insane? How could he love Matt? Yet, these feelings still boiled up inside him no matter how hard he tried to ignore them. With each passing day, Tai felt he loved Matt more and more, and everytime he thought Matt couldn't mean more to him, it happened again.

Tai wiped his hands over his face, clearly showing his irritation with the matter. Maybe if he told Matt his feelings, this would all end. But what about their friendship? If Matt didn't feel the same, their friendship would surely be broken. Tai was fairly certain that his friend was straight anyway. Realising that his friend was still in the other room, he walked back out into the living area.

"Yama?.. Yamaaaa?" Tai called. Matt was not where he'd left him, he began to walk further into the room when..

"WRAHH!", a blonde and green blur jumped from behind the sofa, causing Tai to jump and almost fall over an arm chair.

"Sorry Tai! I didn't mean to scare you that much1" the blonde laughed. "Who were you talking to?" He asked.

"Talking to?.." Tai asked, confused.

"I heard you talking in your room".

"Shit, you heard?"

"Kind of, just mumbling really.. why?" Tai went slightly red.

"No reason.."

"Tai.. you must've said something you didn't want me to hear.. What was it?"

"No, nothing..!"

"Tai, spit it out", the blonde was getting slightly agitated now, his brow furrowed, he crossed his arms. Tai mumbled something, not the least understandable, before running towards his room. Matt ran after him, grabbing him and pushing him to the floor.

"WHAT IS IT?"

"Yama.." Tai almost felt like crying. It hurt to keep these feelings in..

"Tai, please tell me?" Matt said, still pinning Tai to the floor.

"I.." Matt raised an eyebrow.

"If you don't tell me now i'll-" He was cut off with the brunette's lips pressed against his. He loosened his grasp on the boy's shirt, before standing up and running out the door.


	2. Ch 2: Wash away my sanity

**'I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream.**

**Let the rain fall down, i'm coming clean'.**

"Yama?" Tai still lay on the floor. "What have I done?". He stood running into the landing and slipping on his shoes, noticing Matt had left his.

"You went out without your fucking shoes? Is the situation that fucking bad!?" he yelled, grabbing them and heading out the door to see Matt standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Yama.." The blonde was already drenched. It was dark and the rain was pouring. The thunder was loud now.

"Yama! Get inside! You'll get sick!" He yelled as he stumbled down the steps. The blonde turned and just looked at Tai for a moment, before beginning to run. Tai jumped the last few steps and grabbed the boy's hand to stop him running, causing Matt to turn suddenly.

"Tai, don't! Let me go!"

"No! Get inside!" Tai was crying now, althoughthe rain hid his tears. "Get inside.." he gasped. They stood for a while, Tai clutching his friend's hand.

"MATT! PLEASE!" Tai screamed. They were shivering. "FINE! IF THAT'S HOW YOU'RE GOING TO PLAY!".

He let go of his friends hand, and picked Matt up, putting him over his shoulder.

"TAI! NO!", Matt struggled. He knew he couldn't beat his athletic friend, and soon gave up. Tai ran back up the steps and into the house. Locking the door he took Matt over to the sofa and sat him down, running to the bathroom for a towel. Coming back and handing it to Matt he sat on the floor, breathless.

"Tai?"

"Shut up and dry yourself.. you're going to get really sick otherwise. You didn't even take your damn shoes". Matt looked at the floor, before wiping himself over with the towel.

"I'll get you some clean clothes", the brunette stood, entering his room and returning with some brown shorts and a green fitted t-shirt. Placing the clothes next to Matt, he walked towards the window staring outside. Facing away from Matt, he couldn't fight back the tears. They dribbled down his face and neck. He collapsed onto his knees and thrust his face into his hands. The blonde appeared from behind, and began drying Tai's hair with the towel. Tai turned.

"Matt, what're you..?" The blonde placed a finger to the brunette's lips and began drying his face.

"I'm sorry Tai. It was just a shock.."

"You're sorry? You're not the one that.. well.."

"Tai.. Do you-"

"I love you Matt. I can't keep these feelings in anymore and i'm sorry. It hurts. But if you just tell me that we can't be together then it'll be fine. I can-" The blonde leant over the brunette and pressed his lips hard against his, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Matt.. Why-?"

"Sh. Just listen to me, and don't speak". Tai nodded.

"It was a shock, that all of a sudden. After expecting to hear something so bad about me, that was just.." He shrugged. "I ran away, yes. But it was such a shock, and for a while I thought it was one of your stupid jokes". He wiped a hand over his face.

"I love you, Tai". He waited for an answer.

"Shit Tai", he laughed. "You can speak now.."

"I love you, Yama" Taichi whispered. He embraced his lover, squeezing him tightly against him.


End file.
